


Addicted

by LovedFoolishly11_10



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, For those extra angsty feelings, Jeongyeon POV, Might feel painful, Pining, Short One Shot, edited with a bit more text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovedFoolishly11_10/pseuds/LovedFoolishly11_10
Summary: You never saw yourself as the type to become an addict. No one had ever warned you about drugs in the form of people, though.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a fic! a comment telling me what you thought would be really appreciated :)

You never saw yourself as the type to become an addict. You’d tried alcohol and even dabbled in some drugs before but they never really phased you. No one had ever warned you about drugs in the form of people, though.

You two met entirely by chance. One day you were sitting at a random cafe doing homework like you usually did when she sat at the table next to you. From the start, you were mesmerised by the aura she gave off. _How could one person look so good when all they were doing was drinking a coffee and playing on their phone?_ You asked yourself.

You were distracted stealing glances at her for the next hour.

You wanted nothing more than to have a conversation with her. This feeling was so out of the ordinary, you’d never felt so strongly about a stranger before. You racked your brain for something, anything to say to her when all of a sudden, you heard her hum a familiar song.

This was it. This was your chance.

“BBIBBI?” You asked, smiling shyly.

“Yeah! By IU! Do you like her?” She smiled back and that was all it took to make your heart skip a beat.

After that, you’d talked for a while about IU and other music you liked. The longer it went on, the quicker your heart raced. There was something about her - you couldn’t pinpoint exactly what - but being near her, talking to her.. it made you feel at ease and happy. You didn’t want this moment to end.

All good things must come to an end, though, so when the clock hit 5PM and she started to gather her things to go, you felt your heart deflate a little.

You looked down at the workbook you’d been using before, trying to hide your disappointment when you felt a tap on your shoulder. “Hey, I come here to do work - well more like pretend to do work - sometimes, if you’re here again tomorrow, would you like to sit together again?” She asked.

You wanted to thank every single god in existence. “Yeah, sure!” You said instead, trying to play it cool.

“My name is Nayeon, by the way.” She told you.

“Jeongyeon.” You replied.

“Nice meeting you, Jeongyeon.” You stared as her eyes shined while she cleaned up her mess and then she was off, leaving you to replay the afternoon in your head on a loop.

That night you went to bed, the sound of a certain someone’s humming sending you off to sleep with a smile on your face.

-  
Afternoons at the cafe became a regular thing after that day. Your thing. Just the two of you, a couple of days a week. You’d sit there and talk about everything. She shared stories about her past, her dreams and hopes for the future and so did you.

_“I cannot believe you did that?” All her stories amused you. You’d spent the past three hours talking but every minute with her seemed like it was going too fast. You could never get enough._

_“Yeah, my sister.. she’s the cutest. I’ve always loved teasing her like that. Her angry reactions are just too funny. How about you? Do you have any sibling stories?” She asked. The fact that she wanted to learn more about you, to know about your personal life.. It made you feel as warm and cozy as a lovely summer afternoon._

_“Yeah actually” You told her. “I have two older sisters! So I was the one suffering all the teasing in my family.I really feel foryour sister” You jokingly rolled your eyes._

_“Aww you poor baby” She reached over and held your hand, stroking it. The touch combined with her calling you ‘baby’ making your heart work on overdrive._

_She held your hand and looked at you as if what you were sharing, despite them being just mere silly stories, meant the world._

It felt like this - whatever you two had - was something special. You’d never been in love before but surely it had to be something like this? you thought.

Making her happy, making her laugh gave you a rush unlike anything else in the world. It sent a thousand butterflies flapping away in your belly. And when she was sad, you felt helpless. You’d take away all her pain, all her burden and suffer through it yourself if you could.

Soon after, you started texting. Keeping in touch with each other even outside of your little afternoons at the cafe. You’d send each other silly pictures, the latest memes, you’d say things you were too shy to say in person such as the cheesiest pick-up lines you could think of. And all throughout your heart felt like it was blowing up like a balloon about to soar into outer space.

The world just seemed brighter. You were smiling bigger and felt better than you had felt for the longest time. Nayeon was quicksand and you were sinking fast.

The friendship. Well, the friendship on the verge of something more, continued developing over the next few months. As did your feelings.

You spent time with each other a lot more than you did with anyone else. 

You learned to grow used to her, to her presence. The way she could make your entire day with one of her dumb teasing comments that would leave you flustered or blushing like a complete idiot. The way a single one of her touches would keep you buzzing for hours.

Getting her attention in any way, shape or form felt like a drug and you began to need your daily hit. Going without it for a day would leave you feeling like an empty shell until the next “hello.”

You knew it was bad - to be this way - so deeply attached. So dependent on someone. You knew it was. And yet you were entirely at the mercy of your own emotions. The fall was uncontrollable, and at that point in time, you could care less. You wanted this. You wanted her.

-

“Everything that goes up must come down.” You had heard that saying before. You never knew you would have to learn about it the hard way, though. Having your heart wrenched by it becoming the subject in the testing of this hypotheses

Yet here you were. The same person who helped your heart soar to unreachable heights had shot an arrow right through it.

From one day to the other, she became distant. The afternoons at the cafe became infrequent and short. The replies to your texts were dry and only came hours later, if at all. The checkmark signalling she'd read your text never failing to feel like a deep stab or a punch in the gut every single time.

_[Jeongyeon 14:35]: Hey, you’ll never guess what my sisters did to me today!!_

_[Jeongyeon 17:00]: Nayeon? Is everything alright?_

_[Jeongyeon 21:00]: This meme made me think of you :)_

_[Nayeon 23:54]: lmao_

You let it slide though. You still needed your hit. At least the half-hearted apologies 9 hours later meant she still thought about you, didn’t they?

You racked your brain as to what changed. What you could’ve done wrong. What you could do so you could just go back to how it used to be.

You tried and you tried. You made yourself sick trying for her. Your mood became constantly dark, even your family beginning to notice despite your attempts at concealing your heartbreak.

You started to lose weight. Unable to eat due to the nervous knots now occupying your belly instead of the flapping butterflies.

 _Is there anything I need to change about myself? I’ll do it._ You thought those words but never dared utter them to her. Bringing up the sudden change would make it worse, you believed. It could mean the end of everything.

So you let her play you like a violin while you lost track of the amount of nights spent crying in the shower and listening to sad music as a method of distraction of the thoughts that were driving you insane.

Truth is, you felt like a toy. More specifically, a puppet. She was the puppet master that had grown tired of this particular one, and had decided to cut it off slowly. String by string, thereby enhancing the pain.

It was like you were constantly giving and never receiving. The feeling becoming suffocating and torturous. 

_This can’t be what love is,_ you’d tell yourself. _This is unhealthy. It’s not good for me. I need to stop._

But love and emotions are nothing if not relentless. Your mind would replay all the good memories, all the laughter, serving as the smallest of hits, and you’d start right back where you left off.

-

“Do you want to come over and watch a movie?” Nayeon texts you after 3 days of complete radio silence.

 _Pull yourself together and say no for once._ You beg yourself.

You text back an “okay.” Instead.

She’s like a drug and you haven’t got your addiction under control just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Have any of you ever felt like this about anyone? Painful am I right??


End file.
